This invention relates to an absorbent article having a refastenable mechanism. More specifically, this invention relates to a disposable absorbent article having a refastenable mechanism that improves body fit and reduces the likelihood of fluid leakage.
Today, various disposable absorbent articles exist which are designed to absorb and retain body fluid and/or excrement. Examples of such articles include incontinence products such as pants, briefs and undergarments, baby diapers, feminine care menstrual pants, training pants, etc. While most of these articles perform satisfactorily for their intended purpose, some are difficult to remove from the body of the wearer. Many do not have a refastenable mechanism that allows the article to be easily adjusted during use or be easily removed from the wearer""s body before the product is permanently descarded while maintaining an underwear like fit. Some of today""s commercially available products do not conform well to the human body and this poor fit increases the likelihood of fluid leakage while the product is being worn. Therefore, there remains a need for a disposable absorbent article having a refastenable mechanism that will produce improved fit to the human body and reduce the likelihood of fluid leakage.
Now, a disposable absorbent article has been invented which has a refastenable mechanism that improves body fit and reduces the likelihood of fluid leakage.
Briefly, this invention relates to an absorbent article having a refastenable mechanism. The absorbent article has a front portion, a back portion and a crotch portion. The crotch portion connects the front portion to the back portion. The back portion has a first end, a second end and first and second side edges. The back portion is divided into a first section and a second section. The first section is extendable in at least one direction and has a length L2 measured perpendicularly from the first end of the back portion to a line drawn parallel thereto. The second section has a length L3 measured perpendicularly from the second end of the back portion to the line drawn parallel to the first end whereby a ratio L2/L3 is established which ranges from between about 0.1 to about 2. First and second fasteners are positioned adjacent to one of the first and second side edges of the back portion and are secured thereto. The absorbent article further includes an absorbent secured to at least one of said front, back or crotch portions. Each of the first and second fasteners are releasably attached to the front portion to form a pant-like article having a waist opening and a pair of leg openings.
The general object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article having a refastenable mechanism. A more specific object of this invention is to provide a disposable absorbent article having a refastenable mechanism that improves body fit and reduces the likelihood of fluid leakage.
Another object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article having a refastenable mechanism that is easy to manufacture, is relatively inexpensive and is easy to use.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article that can easily be adjusted to conform to a wearer""s body.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the following description and the accompanying drawings.